Methods for the manufacture of soluble polymers having molecular weights less than about 700,000 are well known. For example, soluble polyHEMA possessing molecular weights in the range of 500,000 to 700,000 mass units may be accomplished by reacting concentrated solutions of one or more olefinic monomers in the presence of radical initiators, followed by the termination of the process once a gel has been formed. Unfortunately, this process often yields inconsistent results. Furthermore, depending on the crosslinker content of HEMA used in their syntheses, these compounds may consist of significant branching in the polymeric chains. This branching reduces the solubility of the resultant polyHEMA.